


Big Bright World

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Many Other Things [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Cute, Engineers, Fluff, Hugging, Living Together, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pets, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Returning Home, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack is finally home.





	Big Bright World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> Hi! So as I said in my other request, I spent the day and night with my bf soooo Im just getting back home to update for you guys! Hope you enjoy this fluff :3

Mark was in the midst of cooking when his doorbell rang, rushing excitedly to it as Katie barked away, smelling their guest through the wood.

 

He scolded her to calm down, swinging the door open to be greeted by dark green hair and thin arms.

 

"Well hello to you too." Mark laughed into his smooth hair, wrapping strong arms around him and kissing his forehead.

 

"I missed you! And you too!" Jack says, kneeling down and petting Katie's head, using his free hand to let her sniff him.

 

Mark hadn't seen Jack lately as he had been traveling around for research in his career.

 

Seeing Jack after all that time made him realize just how much his little Irishman meant to him, especially as he watched he and Katie get along so well.

 

"What are you cookin'?"

 

"Huh? Oh! Dumplings, your favorite."

 

"Oooh Katie, I think he's tryin' to woo me. What about you?" Jack whispers, snickering and glancing at Mark as he stands.

 

"Always."He teases, and Jack giggles as he and Katie head to the kitchen.

 

"How have things been here?"

 

"Pretty good, just me and Katie ever since you left for Florida a month ago, but, still calm and happy. How was your trip?"

 

"Not as fun without you." Jack shrugs, and Mark smirks at him.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. When are you gonna come with me?"

 

"I told you, Jack, I can't leave Katie alone like that. She will freak out."

 

"What about leaving her with Bob or Wade?"

 

"Eh."

 

" _Mark._ "

 

"Okay! I promise I will _ask._ I don't promise they'll say yes."

 

"Yay!" Jack says, and Katie borfs along with him as he kneels down and scratches behind her ears. "You hear that, girl? Daddy's coming on a trip with me! Yes he is!"

 

"Are you sure you're old enough to be a therapist?" Mark asks, sitting down their bowls of dumplings on the table.

 

"I have the student debt to prove it." Jack raises an eyebrow, and Mark laughs.

 

"So, when is your next trip?"

 

"In about...5 months? To the UK for a conference."

 

"The UK? That's really far..."

 

"It's only gonna be for a week, Mark. Relax. I've never steered you wrong before, have I?"

 

"I mean you _did_ forget to give me your number when we met."

 

"Ugh! Yer such a worry wart."

 

"You love it."

 

"That, I do. These are delicious!"

 

"Thanks,made 'em myself." Mark smiles, and Jack rolls his eyes, happy to be home with the love of his life.

 

He guessed the world was big and bright after all.


End file.
